Jack Swan
by LoveWhatYouWrite
Summary: AU. SQ. Enchanted Forest. Emma befriends and ultimately, falls in love with a brunette, who should be anything but a whore. The only problem being that said brunette doesn't know Emma ... by that name. Will a few handsy patrons and a run in with Blue, make Emma confess her secret?
1. Introducing Emma

_**A/N: I do not own or make anything from Once Upon a Time nor its characters etc. **_

* * *

"Ah ha, Jack, me boy, feast yer eyes on these fine wenches." 

Broad hands came to rest on the young boy's shoulders. 

"Pick one lad. A gift on yer name day." 

Thankfully Jack's confusion couldn't be seen. _'Name day? Just play along',_ the boy scolded himself. 

"Uh, that one Cap'n?" His scrawny finger selected a timid looking woman. 

"You there, take my..." 

"Now just a minute, Blackbeard!" A voice halted all further movement. 

"What is that? Does he even know how to use his sword? Looks barely a few summers." A stern looking woman in blue stood in front of the line-up of girls. 

"Blue, he's at least nine." 

"Nine? I will not..." 

The pouch heavy with coin silenced the older woman promptly. 

"Now," his blue eyes landed on the chosen wench, "take care of him. Yer 'is for the night." 

With that, the Captain slapped Jack on the back before draping his arms around two buxom redheads. One of the women had her hand down Blackbeard's trousers by the time Jack left the room. 

He followed his selected woman up the staircase. The air was pungent with booze and a scent his young nose had never encountered. As they passed a room with its door cracked open, Jack caught a glimpse of a burly man being hit with a strap of leather. His eyes shot wide at what he assumed to be a loud groan from pain. Small fingers gripped tightly to the woman's hand as he increased the speed of his step. 

After passing more doors and hearing a cacophony of moans, screams and various words he didn't comprehend, the pair stepped into an empty room. To the boy's relief, when the woman closed the door the sounds became muffled. 

"Shall we get started?" 

"Started?" Jack gulped audibly. 

The brunette's features softened as she took in the boy's nervous stance. Her voice was soft and comforting. "I won't hurt you, sweetie. We'll do anything you want." 

"Anythin'?" The boy was sceptical. 

His companion nodded in response. 

"Can we sit awhile?" 

The woman sat close to him on the bed, which seemed to be the only piece of furniture in the room apart from a single chair and a small set of drawers. 

"Jack, Jack Swan." He held his hand out in offering. 

With a giggle, the woman grasped his hand. 

"I know. I'm Astrid. Do you know why you're here Jack?" 

"I dun wan' be hit like that man." 

This caused Astrid to laugh heartily. 

"No, no. You're here so I can show you what to..." Astrid's fingers slipped beneath his britches to grab his boyhood before he even knew what was happening, "...do with...this..." she trailed off as her eyes locked onto fearful bluish-green. 

"Jack?" 

"Please I... the Cap'n ... he'll kill me." Jack was turning into a blubbering mess. 

Astrid pulled the child's head to her bosom, where her fingers began to stroke through short blonde hair. 

"What's your name little one?" 

The name 'Emma' was mumbled against her chest as a sob tore from the now revealed girl's throat. 

"I've got you. Everything will be fine."

* * *

_**All reviews, faves and follows are greatly appreciated :)**_


	2. A Whore Named Rose

_**A/N: I do not own or make anything from Once Upon a Time nor its characters etc.**_

* * *

Jack Swan spent many nights in Astrid's room after the 'big reveal', four years ago. It was the only place he could be a she again, to a degree. Emma still wore her white shirt and trousers but the vest and hat or bandana could be removed. She could finally have a bath that didn't consist of a few moments in dark, salty waters. Her voice however, remained its deeper tone. If she were honest with herself, she couldn't remember how her voice had sounded before the day she'd been swept into the pirate's life. 

######### 

_Emma was barely five summers old when her mother and older brother had been slaughtered during a village raid. Her father, David, had hoisted her over his shoulder and ran until he could run no further. They never spoke about that day. They never spoke about the loved ones they'd lost._

_After a few weeks of travelling and being close to starvation, they had made it to a seaside town. As they passed a few drunkards by the docks, David couldn't help overhear about the wealth and adventures the men had had. How generous their Captain was when they came into port._

_An idea hatched within his weary head and before Emma knew what was going on, they were alone behind a tavern. Her beautiful blonde curls were hacked away with a broken bottle that night. She cried quietly the entire time as her father apologised with each lock of hair that landed at their feet._

_By dawn, Emma had suddenly become a boy and was given the new name of, Jack Swan._

_"__Emma doesn't exist anymore. You're Jack Swan and that's all you'll answer to." Her father had told her firmly._

_The father daughter duo made their way up the plank onto the bustling deck of one fine looking ship. David approached the man who was barking orders; sword at his hip and tricorne hat on his head. After clearing his throat, the man turned around to face the pair._

_"__Who are you?"_

_Whilst David was looking at the Captain, Emma's eyes were darting around in curious wonder. A grin replaced the fear on her face._

_"__We'd like to join your crew."_

_"__Do I look like a merchant ship?" The Captain chuckled darkly. "Get off my ship!"_

_Not having the energy to argue and too proud to beg, David lowered his head. "Come on, Ja…" he trailed off when he realised his daughter turned son, was no longer by his side._

_Bluish-green orbs were captivated by the crow's nest. Her small body stood at the base of the mast with her head strained backwards._

_"__Like heights, lad?" Emma looked to her right to see the Captain standing beside her._

_"__No…yes…uh…yes, sir," she stammered before straightening up._

_"__Sir?" The man laughed loudly. "I'm no Sir. The name's Blackbeard, boy."_

_Emma's eyes widened with recognition. She'd heard the tales of the blood thirsty pirate stood before her. Why had her father picked this ship?_

_"__Ah. So you've heard of me. I tell yer what. You climb up there before I slit Daddy's throat and ye can join me crew."_

_The Captain stared down at the boy for a few moments before making a move to draw his sword. As soon as his fingers touched the grip, the boy scrambled towards the mast. The only thing Emma could hear were her laboured breaths and her heart thudding loudly. She had to save her father. Not once did she look back until her legs swung over the side of the crow's nest._

_When her eyes travelled down to the deck, she noticed the Captain laughing again but most of all, she noticed her father, alive, still standing where she'd left him. Once her breathing returned to normal her curiosity took over. She turned in a complete circle, eyes growing wide at the sights. The view was spectacular. This was where she wanted to be._

_Below, Blackbeard had made his way to David, clapping him sharply on the shoulder._

_"__That's a fine boy. We sail tomorrow!" With that he walked away to approach one of his crew. Blue eyes glanced up at the awestruck lad frequently. A rare smile adorned the Captain's face._

######### 

Emma had just closed the door to the wash room when she noticed a lightly tanned brunette slump onto a stool down the hallway. She looked down at herself. The early stages of womanhood had started. Fortunately, Astrid had taught her the art of binding and concealment. Unfortunately, Emma hadn't thought anyone would be around. She'd left her chest bare underneath her shirt and was currently holding the bulge that usually resided in her trousers. After coming to the conclusion that her femininity wasn't obvious in the poor lighting, she strode over to the girl whose face rested in her hands. 

"Ye right?" Emma placed what she believed to be a comforting hand, on the girl's shoulder. 

Piercing brown eyes locked onto hers as her hand was slapped away and the girl got to her feet. "Don't touch me." 

"Sorry." Emma looked the girl over. The girl's dress was torn, her eyes were puffy, hopefully just from crying, but what grabbed Emma's attention was the deep split in the girl's upper lip. 

Without thinking, her hand cupped the brunette's cheek softly as her thumb came to rest at the corner of her mouth. The girl stared at her with unreadable eyes. 

"I could clean that." 

Emma's words seemed to shake the girl out of a daze as she reared back with a snarl. "Aren't you a bit young to be here?" 

Not one to back down, the blonde countered, "Ain't ye?" 

The brunette's lips curled in disgust for only a moment before she winced in pain. 

Emma rolled her eyes at the girl's behaviour. "Name's Jack. Thirteen summers. Com'n let me clean'it up." 

"Peasant." 

"Listen 'ere." Emma moved into the brunette's personal space. "I'm no peasant. I'm a pirate." 

The girl snorted with disdain. "Simpleton. Peasant. Pirate. Is there a difference?" 

"I could gut ye, spill yer gizzards on this 'ere floor. So shut yer mouth 'n' si'down." Emma plonked the girl back onto the stool before stomping back to the wash room. The fact that they both knew she didn't have a weapon on her was left unaddressed. 

Within a few moments, the blonde was knelt in front of the girl with a wet cloth in her hand. She may have been a bit rough grabbing the brunette's face to position her but the rest of her ministrations were gentle. 

When she finished she was surprised to hear the girl whisper, "Rose. Fifteen summers." 

"What?" 

The eye roll that followed would become a well-known habit of the brunette's. 

"I said my name is…" 

"Most folk say thank you." 

The girl's cheeks flushed a light pink. 

"Thank you." Her eyes finally looked up from their downcast position. 

Emma scrutinized the girl for a moment. "What's a rich girl doin' 'ere anyway?" 

"Apparently magic can't buy everything." Rose mumbled. 

Emma's head tilted to the side in confusion and curiosity. "Buy what?" 

Rose sighed before leaning back against the wall. She had no idea why she was talking to this boy but there was something about his eyes and he had cared for her. Perhaps she owed him something. 

"Time. Life. Daddy passed years ago but mother lived on, trying to mould me into something I'm not. She had magic but she wanted more. More power. And I was a means to get it." 

"Ye said she _had_ magic." 

"Perhaps you're not a simpleton." Rose smirked. "Mother became sick. It was the one thing that she couldn't control." 

Emma hung her head for a moment. "Sorry 'bout yer mother." 

"I'm not." 

"So ye ended up 'ere? A whore." Both girls winced at the word. 

Emma cleared her throat before asking the question she needed an answer to. "Who did that to ye?" 

"No one." 

"Ye fall down?" the blonde asked sceptically. 

"Glass." 

"Ye fell into a window…a mirror?" 

"No." Rose shifted uncomfortably on the stool. "His name is Sidney Glass." 

"Wan' me ta gut 'im?" 

Rose chuckled humourlessly before solemnly shaking her head. 

"Well," Emma rose to her feet and changed the subject, "What's ye name?" 

Rose's brow furrowed as she looked up at the boy. "Rose?" 

"Yer real name, lass. I got magic too, can tell when yer lyin'." 

The brunette rolled her eyes at his cockiness and smug features. "Regina." 

"Regina," Emma rolled the name across her tongue, "that's a pretty name." A dopey grin spread across her face. 

For the first time that night the brunette smiled, causing her wound to reopen. 

Emma bit her lip in sympathy before crouching down to dab at the cut again. "That's pretty too but wait 'til yer lip heals." 

"My saviour." 

"Just a pirate." 

"My friend?" It was a genuine question but barely a whisper. 

Regina's eyes were searching her own. Emma didn't know what she was looking for but she could not, did not want to, look away. The blonde hadn't realised how sweaty her palms were until Regina's hands curled around one of her own. Her throat constricted around a lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat. She didn't understand why she was breathing heavily through her nose either. 

When Regina's forehead came to rest lightly against hers, the word, "friend," passed Emma's lips. 

Emma's confirmation earned a low hum of approval as Regina gently brushed her nose against the blonde's. Emma may not have understood what she was feeling however, she relished the warmth that bloomed within her chest. 


	3. Men Don't Have Those?

_**A/N: I do not own or make anything from Once Upon a Time nor its characters etc.  
**_

* * *

_Five Years Later_

As soon as the gangplank was placed, Emma ran down it. She followed the well-known path to Blue's brothel. There were enough coins in her pocket to secure a night of respite for Astrid, who had become like a mother to her. However, she wasn't running to see Astrid, no, she was running to see Regina. 

Their times together may have been brief and too many months apart but they never wasted the few days Emma was in port. The pair had met in hidden away places, between Regina's clients. Their friendship developing into a strong bond as they shared stories, hardships and secrets. Well, Regina still didn't know Jack Swan was Emma Swan; or so she thought. 

As Emma stumbled through the door she caught a glimpse of her friend. 

"Rose." Emma called a little too loudly. 

Regina smiled brightly when her eyes landed on Emma, before she continued her journey upstairs with an intoxicated man in tow. 

Emma's smile fell with her stomach. Her insides twisted painfully, just like they had four years ago when Blue had dragged the brunette away before thrusting her towards a paying customer. Only now, it happened every time Regina had to join the line-up of girls. Every time she watched some unworthy fool, stumble up the stairs after the brunette. Every time she thought about her, which happened more often than not. Unfortunately, this feeling contorted into anger mixed with a protective streak she hadn't known she possessed. 

She knew what it was. She'd heard and unfortunately seen her fellow crew member, Jones, express his affections for his Milah. Emma simply didn't want to acknowledge it. She was a 'he' or he was a 'she' …it was too confusing and it didn't matter. Whatever she or he was, Emma could never be with the one person who made her heart pound loudly and her legs weaken. 

The blonde watched the hem of the brunette's red dress disappear before a giggle caused her to turn. 

A strange looking man was staring at her with a grin. "Fallen in love with a whore, dearie?" 

"Uh… do I know ye?" 

"Everyone knows me, Emma." The man said her name quietly as he stepped past her. 

Emma whirled around, "Wha… How?" 

His childlike bordering on mentally deranged laughter filled the room. "I know everything. Now," he circled around her as he spoke, "I can't make anyone fall in love _but_ I can assist in making those between you and her…disappear." 

"Disappear?" 

"Dead, eternally asleep, in a different form, another realm perhaps, whichever you prefer." 

"I could kill them me-self, why do I need ye?" 

"True but can you make her accept who you are beneath those trousers?" He giggled again. 

Emma's brow furrowed as she contemplated what the man with strange sparkling skin was offering. 

"Rumple." A brunette leaning against the bottom of the stairs, called out in an almost whine. Her milky flesh was on show to an excessive degree. 

"Just a moment, dearie. I'm in the middle of business." 

"If you're not in the middle of _my_ business by the time I reach my room, you can leave now." With that, the pair watched the woman, Lacey if Emma recalled correctly, stomp up the stairs. 

Rumpelstiltskin let out a frustrated growl. "Perhaps another time, hmm? Just say my name, three times." A flourish of his hand and he was gone. 

Emma stared at the dissipating smoke for long moments, her mind trying to comprehend what had just happened. If she was correct, that had been Rumpelstiltskin, better known as the Dark One. Everyone knew that no one could touch Lacey as she was someone's property. To know it was the Dark One, the blonde shook her head at the images that assailed her. 

"Jack?" 

The blonde looked up to see Astrid standing tiredly by her side. With a nod, she placed coins into Blue's outstretched hand. How that woman could appear out of nowhere still had her bewildered. Then, with a small smile, she led her confidant back to her room. 

######### 

A candle mark before midnight, a brief tap sounded against Astrid's door before it swung open. A short, breathless blonde looked curiously at Emma's form lying on the floor before turning her attention to Astrid. 

"Nova. It's bad." 

"Glass?" 

The woman nodded her head before rushing off. 

"Stay here, sweetie." Astrid placed her hand on Emma's shoulder as the blonde attempted to get up. 

After rubbing her eyes, she questioned the woman who was now at the door, "Glass? What?" 

"Go back to sleep. I'll be right back." The door clicked shut. 

Emma wasn't one to sit around when she knew something was going on. She quickly bound herself before donning enough attire to become Jack again. 

Out in the hallway, Emma stopped at every door, listening out for Astrid's voice. A door stood ajar on the right as she rounded the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the two women fussing over Regina's form. The shorter woman let out a gasp when she turned, only to come into contact with Emma. 

The blonde's eyes darted quickly over the tattered remains of the red dress she'd seen earlier. Regina's wrists looked raw and bruising was starting to show on her neck. What gained the most attention however, were the bloody handprints that smeared across exposed skin. Her jaw tensed as her hands turned into fists. 

"Jack." Astrid rubbed Emma's bicep in an attempt to calm her. 

Regina groaned before one eyelid fluttered open whilst her other eye remained swollen shut. "Jack?" 

Every ounce of rage melted into concern and worry as Emma's eyes snapped up to the brunette's face. 

"Aye. 'm right 'ere." 

"Here. You're right here." Regina corrected, as she had done frequently over the years. 

Emma chuckled until Regina groaned that she was in pain. 

She looked between the two women either side of her. Astrid asked Emma to help move Regina to her room before requesting the other woman, Tink, to get Blue. With one hand placed near Regina's knees and the other near her back, Emma hoped that the lift wouldn't hurt her friend too much. 

Regardless of the movements being slow, they still jostled the injured brunette, causing her to clutch her mid-section as she grit her teeth. The sight only increased the ache within Emma's chest. 

Halfway down the hall, Regina murmured, "That's not how I thought your first visit to my room would go." 

Emma laughed at what appeared to be a pout. Regina joined in for a moment before the pain took over. 

"Did I mention it hurts?" Regina asked as she looked up at Emma's face. 

"Aye. Not much further." 

By the time Regina was placed onto Astrid's bed, Tink had returned with Blue. The older woman tsked at the sight of the brunette. 

"Again, Rose? What you must do to provoke this." 

"What? Rose didn…" Emma's voice suddenly cut out. Her eyes blinked furiously as she tried to speak. 

"I suggest you step outside, boy." 

Astrid rushed over to escort Emma out. 

######### 

Half a candle mark later, Blue opened the door, reprimanding the women for the time and coin lost. Without even a glance in Emma's direction, she started to make her way down the hall to the stairs. As her foot hit the top step, her shoulder was yanked backwards. 

"Unhand me." Brown eyes glared at the offending appendage still gripping onto her. 

"Is she alright?" 

"She's costing me coin." Blue shrugged off Emma's hold and walked downstairs. 

"Costing ye coin? Did yer see what that swine did to her?" 

"Lower your voice." 

"Lower my…How can you…" Emma's thoughts were a mess until she recalled something Blue had said earlier. 

"This has happened before." Blue continued walking to the far side of the building, to her office. 

Taking a few large strides, Emma grabbed the woman who had just opened the door and pushed her into the room. With a flick of a wrist, Emma was hurled across the room before, crashing into the wall. Before she could gain her bearings, her feet left the ground, her back knocking against the ceiling, only to crash face first to the floor. 

The blonde dragged herself to her feet, her breathing laboured. 

Stormy green orbs locked onto the Madam across from her. "I wish…" 

Blue's hand shot forward, causing an invisible force to grip Emma's throat. 

"You wish?" The woman seethed. "I hear your wish and I shall _never_ grant it." 

Emma gasped for breath. "How…could ye…still have yer…wings?" 

"I have a lot more than that." 

"Monster." 

"Monster? Me? What of you? I know who you are, _Emma_." Blue moved closer to the pirate as she spoke. "Your mother wished, begged for your life when you were born. I helped you take your first breath. She was such a good woman and to think how you turned out." She shook her head in disgust. 

"Your mother and brother died trying to protect you and how are they repaid?" Her hand replaced the unseen grip on the blonde's throat. "By your father running off with a woman who speaks to animals and you," she snarled, "an abomination to existence." 

Her words struck deep but Emma pushed them down. This was about Regina, not her. 

"What about Rose? What if she wished?" Emma choked out. 

"Rose?" Blue's nails dug into the blonde's throat as she moved closer still. "I will never grant a wish to the spawn of Cora Mills. As for…" 

"Am I interrupting?" 

Blue's head snapped to the doorway where Rumpelstiltskin leant against the frame. 

"Yes," the brunette sent the blonde careening to the left into a wall. 

The Dark One giggled as he skipped over to the slumped blonde. "That wasn't very nice, was it?" 

With a twiddle of his fingers, Emma was up, leaning heavily against the wall. "Up you get, dearie. Blue and I have some business to discuss. Why don't you run along and play with your friend who's just coming down now." 

Smoke cleared from her vision, leaving the confused pirate in the main entrance area. She made her way forward, mentally assessing her injuries, only to stop when she noticed a man thumping down the stairs. It was when his eyes briefly met hers as he passed by, that her mind cleared. She watched him walk out the front door without a care. 

"Glass." Emma whispered as she bent down to retrieve the concealed dagger from her boot. 

She stepped out into the cool night air, looking to her right and then left. 

A feral grin curled her lips as she disappeared into the shadows, following the unaware Arabian merchant. 

######### 

When Regina awoke in pain, Emma was by her side propping her up. 

"Here, drink this. Tink says it'll help." Emma placed the rim of a cup to the brunette's lips. 

Once the liquid was consumed, Regina slid down to lay on her back. She looked over at the pirate who had sat back down in a chair by the bed. Emma looked at her curiously when she patted the space beside her. 

"This bed will be more comfortable." 

"I'm fine." 

"It wasn't a request." 

"Think ye can order me 'round 'cause yer hurt?" 

"Yes." 

"Sleep." 

"Get in." 

After a short staring match, Emma gave in. "Fine." 

The bed dipped as Emma positioned herself on her side, as far from Regina as possible. Her arm ached from the altercation with Blue but she knew the current situation had the potential of destroying everything she held dear. 

Regina reached for her hand. "You can come closer." 

"It's not proper." 

"I'm a whore." 

Pale, calloused fingers wrapped around the hand resting between them. 

"That's what ye do. Not who ye are. Get some sleep, it'll be dawn soon." 

"Sweet dreams, knight." 

"Pirate." Emma squeezed Regina's hand which she had no intention of letting go. 

"I know." 

######### 

Assuming she was still dreaming, Emma leant into the warm hand caressing her cheek. When something soft touched her lips, her eyes slowly blinked open to see Regina's face near her own. She didn't stop the kiss. She only let her eyes fall shut again, to preserve the moment. 

"What was that for?" Her voice was thick with sleep. 

Regina shifted closer, resting her forehead against hers. "To say thank you." 

Emma enjoyed the deeper, husky tones of Regina's voice. She wanted every morning to be like that. Her forehead rubbed against the brunette's affectionately. 

Another kiss seemed inevitable until Emma realised something was stroking the underside of one of two things a male doesn't have. Her relaxed state became rigid as she inhaled sharply. 

Fear filled eyes darted from the, now stilled, lump beneath her shirt and bindings, to Regina's face. All of a sudden it was nine years ago when Astrid's hand was in her trousers. She'd been found out. 

Regina's look of concern did not compute. Emma's mind was only displaying disgust. She didn't hear Regina's tearful pleas to stay or that she wanted to talk. She only felt the wooden floorboards against her backside as she scrambled out of the bed. 

Without a second glance she was out the door, leaving an incoherent mess of, "I'm sorry. Please. I never meant to," as she practically ran out of the brothel. 

* * *

**_Rumpelstiltskin :)_**


	4. Pleased to Meet You

_**A/N: I do not own or make anything from Once Upon a Time nor its characters etc.**_

* * *

_14 Months Later_

The Jolly Roger came into port just as the final rays of daylight were disappearing below the horizon. The crew were exhausted but they moved quickly before the temperatures dropped too low. Once the gangplank was down, everyone made their way to somewhere warm. 

Emma walked beside Killian until he disappeared up the pathway which led to Milah's lodgings. She could still hear him singing about the babe Milah had been carrying the last time they'd docked. The likelihood that it was his child wasn't promising but it kept him happy. 

She entered the bustling tavern just as the wind picked up. She took a seat at a lone table in the back corner. A barmaid promptly served her ale before sauntering off to the next table to flirt with a drunk wearing an eye patch. 

Emma was three ales in when an older, petite, dark haired woman engulfed her in an embrace. 

"Jack. When did you get here?" 

Emma smiled politely. "Dusk. Been well, Snow?" 

"Yes, yes, oh," Snow took Emma's face into her hands, "It's good to see you, Jack." 

Green eyes surveyed every grubby mark and scar that littered Emma's face. Snow had always acted like her mother but she hadn't let herself become attached. Snow still believed Emma was a boy. She'd never been told differently which wasn't her fault and Emma knew that. However, eight years of being with her father, Emma thought the truth would have been told. 

"Are you hungry?" Emma was surprised she hadn't already started her rant about how Emma needed to eat more. 

She could only nod in response before closing her eyes when Snow leant in to kiss the top of her head. 

The meal consisted of some sort of meat in gravy with bread on the side. It was warm and the best thing she'd eaten since the last time she'd been in the tavern, six moons ago. She hadn't seen Regina then or Astrid. She'd kept to herself, mainly staying on the ship whilst she tried to not think about the woman who'd stolen her heart at the young age of fourteen summers. Of course it hadn't worked but before too much self-loathing had occurred, the crew were out at sea again. 

Lost in her thoughts, Emma jumped slightly when a mug was placed heavily in front of her. She looked up to see her father wearing an unusually sombre expression. She pointed to the vacant seat opposite her. 

David looked older than she remembered but that could have been due to not seeing him very often. He'd left the crew when she was eleven, to work in the tavern with Snow. Surprisingly, Blackbeard hadn't been fazed however, Emma had been forbidden to leave. 

"It's good to see you, Jack. How's the crew?" 

Every time her father called her Jack, it seemed to twist a knife in her gut. She knew why things were the way they were but it didn't stop the pain. He knew who _she_ was yet he acted as though 'Jack' was the only one who'd ever existed. 

"Lost Blackbeard to a siren near Arendelle. Crew didn't reach 'im in time." 

"You've a new captain then?" 

"Aye. Jones." 

David nodded, staring at the table. 

After a few silent minutes, Emma turned to remove herself from the increasingly awkward situation. Before she stood, David's hand covered her wrist. 

"Jack, I," he released an audible sigh, "I've been thinking lately about what's happened over the years. Behind that tavern…" 

"Don't." Emma cut him off. 

"Listen to me. I want to apologise. You were so young and I didn't think things through. What I gave you." 

"Gave me? Ye gave me nothin' but a lie I've had to live by." 

He hung his head in shame before glancing up into her eyes again. "I was wrong." 

"Aye, ye were." 

The pair sat in silence. Two more ales had been consumed, rather quickly, before David questioned Emma about something he'd noticed. 

"You used to come in here happy, Jack." 

"Happy?" Emma scoffed. "How can I be happy as this?" She pointed to herself. "I'm not a man and I can't be myself. I'm … I'm an abomination. It should have been me in that raid." She voiced in a heated whisper. 

"Jack, stop! That's not true." 

"Aye, it is. Ye know it is." 

"You have Astrid, I know she knows." 

"Astrid? Is she the only one I'll ever have in life?" 

"Of course not. There has to be someone else." His eyes pleaded with her even though he knew the life he had condemned her to. 

She could have always disappeared and started again but something had kept her. He needed to know. 

"You could have left us. Why do you keep coming back?" 

Emma bristled in her seat. _How dare he._

Her voice rose, "I'll tell ye why. I …"She almost confessed that she'd fallen in love. 

With a long exhale, she quietened. "It doesn't matter." 

She got to her feet and turned to find Snow at her side. Snow's hand cupped her cheek, her thumb wiping away a tear Emma hadn't even noticed. The older woman's eyes appeared moist as well which didn't make sense to the blonde. 

"There's a bath drawn in the back. Why don't you go clean up, hmm?" 

Emma nodded slowly before glancing down at her father. 

"David." 

######### 

As Emma shucked her boots and began to pull the shirt from her trousers, she heard the door open and close behind her. She turned to see Snow walking towards her. 

The woman stopped when she had Emma within her arms. They stayed like that for a moment. Emma wondered what was going on, the ales causing her thoughts to process slower. 

Snow's chin rested on the blonde's shoulder. "I have loved you since the day I met you." 

"Snow?" Emma tried to move but Snow held her closer. 

"Over the years, your father has spoken about his family, of his children. How he lost his daughter whose eyes changed from green to blue. Much like your eyes." 

"Don't." Emma pleaded. 

"You didn't die in the raid, _Emma_. Your brother, Jack did." Snow whispered. 

Emma moved back to look into green eyes immersed in tears. 

"Snow, I," Emma swallowed a sob. 

"I needed you to know. Perhaps I should have told you earlier." 

"No." 

"I'm so sorry, Emma." Tears began to trail down the woman's cheeks. 

"No." Emma pulled Snow to her as she choked on a, "Thank you." 

Snow only tightened her hold. 

######### 

The second night in town, Emma enjoyed another warm meal. She was glad that her father had kept his distance. Snow had offered another bath after her dinner which she had gladly accepted. The one she'd taken the night before had only removed the first few layers of salt and grime. 

After the bath, she made her way out into the night. Her coat didn't provide much warmth but she was used to the cold. She travelled a path she hadn't taken in over a year. She had every intent of paying for a night with Astrid however, once hers coins hit Blue's palm, her feet took her past Astrid's door. 

Without a knock or any indication of her presence, she swung Regina's door open. 

Green eyes latched onto the back of a man, clumsily rutting the still clothed whore. 

"Time's up." She spoke loudly. 

Her interruption caused the rotund man to falter and stumble backwards due to his trousers around his ankles. 

"I say, young fellow. Who do…" The man ceased talking when Emma pointed a pistol towards his face. 

"I say, time's up." 

The man shook, trying and failing to pull his trousers up. Once they were half way he took his chances and darted out of the room. 

"Who do you think you are?" Regina snapped, as she got off the bed and straightened her skirts. 

"Are they all like that?" 

"You can't just come in here, waving a pistol around like you…" 

"I wasn't waving anything, unlike him. Was he actually pleasing ye?" 

"Jack!" Regina cried out in frustration as she slumped against a set of drawers. "What are you doing here?" 

Emma gave a weary look at the bed before shrugging and plonking down onto it. "I'm askin' if they're all like that." 

"They pay for it. No one enters a competition for my hand. There are no knights, no princes, no romance; not for a whore." 

"There should be." Bluish-green eyes looked sincerely into chocolate brown. 

Regina sighed. "Why are you here? You left in a hurry the last time." 

"Aye." 

The pair remained on opposite sides of the room. 

"I remember ye wanted to talk." 

"Talk? Talk! I wanted to talk before you disappeared. I know you've been back since then." 

"I couldn't see ye then." 

"Why?" 

"I…Can we talk now?" 

"Well, you must have paid something to be allowed up here. What choice do I have?" 

"Regina. I'm not paying ye." 

Emma hated how wrong this was turning out. It was a lot different in her head but she couldn't blame the brunette for being angry with her. 

She placed her hat beside her before she removed the bandana she was wearing. Her black boots were the next things to go. Regina stared at her in confusion. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Ye know I'm not good wi' words. 'm better because of ye but…" Emma smiled sadly before trailing off. 

Deft fingers loosened the ties of her shirt before pulling it out of her trousers. Smooth, toned flesh, speckled with scars was revealed as she lifted her shirt over her head. Her eyes remained downcast the entire time. When her hands went to remove the wrappings, Regina's voice halted her movement. 

"Why are you doing this?" Regina whispered. 

"Because I've always wanted ye to know." 

Emma slowly undid the bindings, letting the material fall to the floor. Her hands trembled when they reached the top button of her trousers. 

"Stop." Gentle hands covered her own, causing the tremors to lessen. 

Her eyes locked onto the brunette's. She had never felt so vulnerable. 

"I've known since the day I met you." 

Emma gave her a questioning look. 

"I went to the wash room, hoping to clean up." She licked her top lip subconsciously. "I saw you step out of the tub." 

The blonde gave a brief nod before Regina spoke again. 

"Now please tell me, what is your name?" 

Emma swallowed thickly. "Emma." 

"Emma." 

The blonde had never heard her name sound the way it did coming from Regina. Her heart thudded loudly. She couldn't contain the dopey grin which spread across her face. 

"Emma." Regina whispered. Her hands had fallen to the blonde's hips. Her thumbs began to stroke the bare flesh of Emma's waist. 

Both of their eyes closed when their heads came to rest against one another. 

"It is lovely to meet you." 

**_THE END_**

* * *

**_Thank you!_**


End file.
